Desdichas de un compromiso inoportuno
by Cristy1994
Summary: Edward, cansado de esperar durante décadas a la compañera perfecta, termina comprometiéndose con la única hija de Caius Vulturi, la preciosa Aliana. Ella es guapa, inteligente e interesante, ¿qué más podía pedirle a una chica? Isabella trae consigo la respuesta a su pregunta cuando aparece de repente.
1. Belleza

**NA :** Este es mi primer long-fic sobre Crepúsculo, así que no seáis muy duros conmigo :3

A tener en cuenta:

*Cada vez que encontréis una parte en cursiva significa que son pensamientos de otra persona que Edward está presenciando. También puede haber alguna que otra palabra en cursiva, pero en ese caso es sólo para dar énfasis.

*Encontraréis un personaje nuevo (Original Character) llamada Aliana. Podéis ponerle cara si ponéis en el buscador "Marina Laswick".

*Los reviews son a coste cero, agradezco todos y cada uno de ellos :)

Y nada más, ¡espero que os guste!

* * *

 **DESDICHAS DE UN COMPROMISO INOPORTUNO.**

* * *

 **I. Belleza.**

* * *

Aunque estaba acostumbrado a rodearse de los rostros más bellos desde hacía décadas, cada vez que la miraba era como si un vendaval divino le golpeara en la cara.

La belleza de Aliana era tal que podía dejarte embelesado con una sola mirada a la profundidad de sus ojos acaramelados. Cada vez que se movía parecía hacer un bello llamamiento a la deidad, y el dorado de sus cabellos cayendo en cascada por su pecho hipnotizaba y cegaba al mismo tiempo.

Sólo llevaba una milésima de segundo frente a ella, pero Edward ya se encontraba completamente fascinado.

—Deje que me presente, _bella_ —dijo, pronunciando esa última palabra con un exquisito acento italiano que la hizo sonreír levemente. Luego tomó la mano que delicadamente extendía hacia él y besó el dorso con suavidad—. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y estoy encantado de conocerla.

Levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Si no hubiera sido porque hacía bastante tiempo que había dejado de necesitar el aire para vivir estaba seguro de que su despampanante belleza le habría dejado sin respiración. Su pálido rostro de perfecta porcelana se giró una casi imperceptible milésima hacia donde se encontraba su padre.

Junto a Carlisle, Caius Vulturi permanecía de pie, impasible como un trozo de mármol.

—Padre, usted nunca mencionó que Carlisle hubiese transformado al apuesto muchacho que se encuentra frente a mí —comentó la chica un tanto divertida.

—De eso hace exactamente ochenta años y seis días —respondió su padre, dejando escapar una amable sonrisa por entre sus labios.

—Ochenta años de mi eterna vida, desperdiciados —apuntó ella. Edward observó por el rabillo del ojo cómo Caius fruncía el ceño durante unos segundos.

—Aliana —dijo su padre duramente. Era evidente que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantener la calma—. Las damas no dicen esas cosas tan… atrevidas.

—No se preocupe, padre, estoy segura de que a Edward no le han inquietado demasiado mis palabras —dijo con voz melosa mientras desviaba los ojos hacia él sin hacer ningún movimiento.

—En absoluto —confirmó él mientras sostenía sus manos tras la espalda.

Un silencio perturbador se instaló en la fría habitación sin ventanas en la que se encontraban, provocando así que aquella situación se volviera más tétrica de lo que ya era.

Aunque Caius conocía de sobra su habilidad de leer las mentes, sus pensamientos no dejaron de gritar improperios y barbaridades contra los que se habían atrevido a presentarse allí para, según él, quitarle a su niña.

Conoció entonces la historia de Aliana a través de los recuerdos de su padre, que ante la perspectiva de que hubiera podido llegar la hora de que se separara de él, no había podido evitar rememorar los primeros años de vida…

 _Aliana recién nacida sobre el pecho de su madre, hastiada por el esfuerzo sobrehumano de haber dado a luz a su primogénita._

 _Aliana abriendo los ojos por primera vez, maravillando a sus padres con ese bonito color celeste que imitaba la cianita._

 _Aliana cumpliendo su primer año, siendo el bebé más hermoso que había visto en sus casi cien años de existencia._

 _Aliana dando sus primeros pasos, Aliana diciendo su primera palabra._

 _Aliana creciendo. Aliana con diez años frente al espejo, peinando sus rizos dorados con un cepillo antiguo con detalles plateados._

 _Aliana sonriendo junto a su madre, tan parecida a ella._

 _Aliana escribiendo sobre un pergamino una carta para alguna amiga._

 _Aliana plácidamente dormida mientras las manos de su padre la arropaban dulcemente._

 _Aliana empezando a presentar los primeros indicios de estar convirtiéndose en mujer. La tristeza de su padre al comprender que Aliana ya no es una niña._

 _Aliana dando su primera mala contestación, y Aliana encerrándose en su cuarto después de recibir el bofetón de su padre._

 _Aliana cumpliendo la mayoría de edad y sus mejillas sonrojándose bajo la mirada de todos los que le deseaban un feliz cumpleaños._

 _Y de repente, oscuridad. Dolor. Frío, mucho frío._

 _Un grito de espanto y sangre, mucha sangre. La mujer de Caius tirada en el suelo, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos debido a la sorpresa y el dolor, ahogándose en su propia sangre con el cuello abierto._

 _Y luego Aliana, de pie frente a ellos, helada de miedo y sin saber qué hacer._

 _Y después Caius saltando sobre ella. Y luego terror. El desmesurado horror de la poca razón que queda en su conciencia advirtiendo que, de no parar, también mataría a su hija._

 _Y más sangre, y Aliana en el suelo, revolviéndose bajo él mientras su padre lidiaba una dolorosa batalla interna entre el frenético deseo de la sangre y el desmedido amor de un padre por su única hija._

 _Y más tarde Aliana abriendo los ojos. Pero no sus preciosos ojos azules, sino unos terroríficos ojos rojos. Rojos como el fuego, rojos como el infierno, rojos como el carmín que su difunta madre le dejaba en la piel cada vez que besaba dulcemente sus mejillas._


	2. Unos ojos peculiares

**II. Unos ojos peculiares.**

* * *

Carlisle rechazó amablemente el ofrecimiento que Caius acababa de hacerle.

—Ah, ya veo que sigues con esa tontería de ser… —Caius hizo una pausa mientras fingía pensar la palabra adecuada, aunque Edward podía ver claramente que la tenía en la mente desde antes de saber que la usaría—. ¿Cómo era?

—Vegetariano —respondió Carlisle educadamente con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Eso, vegetariano —se apresuró a añadir—. En ese caso, os pediría encarecidamente que nos esperarais aquí mientras mi hija y yo tomamos un pequeño aperitivo…

—Yo no tengo sed, padre —anunció Aliana con esa voz aterciopelada que acariciaba el aire al salir de sus labios—. Adelántese usted.

Caius se quedó clavado en el suelo mientras intentaba no pensar que no estaba dispuesto a dejar a su hija a solas con Edward.

Éste rió ante sus ocurrencias. A pesar de que su hija era tan fuerte como cualquiera de los que se encontraban en aquella habitación, y aunque su piel era tan dura que probablemente, en el caso de que resbalara accidentalmente, rompería el suelo antes de hacerse un rasguño, seguía pensando que ese chico podía hacerle algún daño a su pequeña.

Edward intentó reprimir la sonrisa cuando el aludido le dedicó una mirada de advertencia cargada de una furia exquisitamente contenida.

—¿Estás segura, hija mía? —preguntó de mala gana.

—Desde luego —añadió ella—. No se inquiete, vaya tranquilo. Yo esperaré a la cena.

Por la mente de Caius pasó la idea de protestar, pero fue solo durante un segundo. Acto seguido, se dio la vuelta y desapareció de su vista pensando más fuerte de lo necesario.

Aliana sólo rompió el silencio cuando tuvo la certeza de que su padre estaba demasiado lejos como para escucharla.

—Está anocheciendo —comentó, con una mueca divertida en el rostro—. ¿Os apetece dar una vuelta?

—Suena divertido, sin duda —respondió Carlisle—. Pero creo que me quedaré a esperar a tu padre. Hace un siglo que no lo veo, nunca mejor dicho.

Aliana rió con ganas. Su cantarina risa perfectamente podría ser comparable con el gorjeo de los pájaros sobre las ramas de los árboles.

Se giró entonces para mirar a su hijo con esos ojos hipnotizantes.

A él le pareció haber escuchado un _"¿Edward?",_ aunque no había apreciado movimiento alguno en sus labios. ¿Era posible que se hubiera quedado tan maravillado con sus bellos ojos que por primera vez en su existencia como vampiro había conseguido pasar algo por alto?

—Será un placer —respondió de inmediato al percatarse de que esperaba una contestación.

Las italianas calles de Volterra se presentaban silenciosas bajo aquella noche estrellada, iluminadas solamente por la tenue luz de unas cuantas farolas. Aliana pensó que se veía atractivo con el juego de luces y sombras que hacían sobre su rostro a medida que pasaban por ellas.

Le dedicó una amplia sonrisa y, por primera vez, bajó la mirada algo avergonzada. Si su piel no hubiera sido dura como la roca ni fría como el hielo, estaba seguro de que se habría sonrojado.

Escuchó una pregunta en su cabeza antes de que fuera formulada, pero esperó educadamente a que saliera de sus labios para contestarla.

—Tal vez consideres que estoy siendo demasiado entrometida, pero dime, Edward, ¿tienes compañera? —preguntó, segura de sí misma.

—No he tenido el gusto.

 _Me resulta difícil de creer_ , pensó ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos de una forma penetrante.

—La verdad es que nunca he tenido intención de compartir mi existencia con nadie que no fuera mi familia —explicó él, sincerándose—. Pero creo que después de casi cien años de búsqueda, al fin me he encontrado. Y no, la verdad es que no me importaría encontrar a alguien que quisiera vivir a mi lado para siempre —respondió al atisbo de pregunta que cruzó su mente.

—¿Para siempre? —quiso saber ella mientras dibujaba una sonrisa encantadora en su rostro—. ¿No sabes, Edward, que el tiempo es muy relativo?

—Depende de para quién, damisela.

—Veo que sigues estancado en tu siglo —comentó divertida.

—Que nunca se pierdan los buenos modales —apuntó él.

Entonces volvió a mirarla a los ojos y descubrió que ella ya estaba mirándole.

Sus ojos eran almendrados y de un color caramelo que no tenían nada que envidiarle a sus antiguos ojos celestes.

Un pensamiento claro y directo cruzó su mente en ese instante.

 _Me gustas, Edward._

Pero su razón le hizo entender dos cosas a la velocidad del rayo.

La primera era que sus palabras habían sido formuladas en su mente exclusivamente para él. No había sido un pensamiento interno como podría haber sido un "Edward me gusta".

Y la segunda era que ella no sabía que podía leer la mente de los demás. No lo había mencionado y ella no podía saberlo, entre otras cosas porque hasta hacía un par de horas ni siquiera conocía su existencia. No tenía sentido que hubiera pensado aquello con la intención de que él lo escuchara.

—¿Puedes meterte en mi mente? —preguntó sólo un segundo después de su declaración.

—No exactamente —respondió ella—. Puedo hablar a quien quiera sin necesidad de abrir la boca, simplemente manteniendo el contacto visual… Pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta, no es la primera vez que lo hago.

Edward sonrió al entender lo que había ocurrido. Ella le había estado hablando mientras él creía que había estado leyendo sus pensamientos.

Cuando se lo explicó, ella también se rió. Su don le pareció de lo más interesante y procedió a hacerle las preguntas que llevaba un siglo contestando a los de su especie.

—¿A qué distancia puedes leer los pensamientos de los demás? —quiso saber.

—A kilómetros, pero por lo general me resulta más fácil escuchar en la distancia a aquellos que conozco que a los desconocidos.

—¿Puedes cerrar tu mente alguna vez? —preguntó, demasiado impresionada como para ocultar su curiosidad.

—No —confesó, haciendo una mueca—. Lo he intentado millones de veces, pero es imposible.

—¿Y no te vuelves loco? —añadió. Pudo ver en su expresión que le aterraba la idea de lidiar con un vampiro demente para siempre.

Se rió ante aquello con ganas. Lejos de ofenderle le resultaba bastante tierno.

—No, no —se apresuró a tranquilizarla—. Aunque a veces tengo que escuchar cosas desagradables, por supuesto.

Ella se quedó callada, mirándolo con excitación mientras esperaba una respuesta un poco más detallada.

—Hay de todo, desde simples amigos que se odian en secreto, hasta celos, rencor… También hay asesinos, deseos de venganza, de matar… Mentes sucias y corrompidas de tal manera que deseas poder hacer algo al respecto, pero acabas entendiendo que el mundo está lleno de malas personas y que si las exterminásemos a todas nos cargaríamos a la mitad del planeta.

Ella asintió, quedándose pensativa (y terminando de convencerse de que, efectivamente, no estaba loco)

—También te enteras de los miedos y las inquietudes de los que te rodean —prosiguió, mirando por el rabillo del ojo a un hombre de mediana edad que intentaba que no resultara raro el hecho de que pasara por aquella calle pegado a la pared más alejada de ellos—. Por ejemplo, ese hombre —dijo en un susurro inaudible para el oído humano—, se pregunta por qué siempre estás igual.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia el italiano, que parecía tener prisa por largarse de allí cuanto antes.

—Ah, Luca —respondió ella—. Sí, es un hombre que trabaja en los campos hasta tarde. Suelo cruzármelo mucho, pues a esta hora es cuando salgo a la calle. Su bisabuelo se mudó aquí cuando era niño —Aliana hizo una breve pausa antes de añadir de la manera más despreocupada posible—. Nos comimos a su padre.

—Pensé que no tocabais a la gente de aquí —comentó Edward, extrañado.

—Estaba haciendo demasiadas suposiciones —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Asimiló su respuesta, no sin cierto esfuerzo. Llevaba tanto tiempo respetando la vida humana que le chocaba aquella carencia de consideración en sus palabras.

Sabía que su familia era uno de los pocos clanes que se alimentaban a base de animales, pero seguía sorprendiéndole el hecho de que alguien reconociera abiertamente que comía dos o tres humanos al día. Si pudiera haberse estremecido, lo habría hecho.

—Entonces, Edward, ¿cuándo quieres empezar con el "para siempre"? —preguntó de repente, coqueta y dulce.

A pesar de que aquello le había pillado desprevenido, le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—En cuanto tu padre deseche de su mente la idea de matarme. No quisiera pedirle tu mano y acabar quedándome sin cabeza.

Aliana se llevó una mano a la boca y rió delicadamente ante sus palabras. Sabía al igual que él que tratándose de su padre perfectamente cabía esa posibilidad.


	3. Rencor

**III. Rencor.**

* * *

Carlisle y Edward permanecieron un mes en Volterra, en calidad de invitados.

Caius todavía se negaba a aceptar lo evidente, que era la inminente separación de su hija de su lado.

A Aliana le gustaba Edward, y a Edward le gustaba ella. ¿El problema? Caius tenía la certeza de que le haría daño, que rompería su congelado corazón… El mismo que no latía desde hacía siglos por su culpa. Había podido ver en los pensamientos de su rubio padre que nunca se había perdonado lo que le hizo. Matarla. Y no por el hecho de haberle arrebatado la vida humana, porque ciertamente le encantaba compartir la eternidad con su hija, sino porque sabía que al haberla mordido había causado en ella un dolor tremendo. Había sido el creador de la ponzoña que recorrió sus venas, quemándolas y provocando en su preciosa niña una tortura y un suplicio que difícilmente podría olvidar.

A pesar de ser un neófito, de sentir ese frenético deseo de sangre humana y de casi no controlar sus impulsos, encontró en su interior la fuerza para parar en el momento justo. Fue capaz de no terminar de matarla. Pero la visión de Aliana retorciéndose en el suelo, bajo un inmenso charco de sangre, mientras le suplicaba que acabara con su sufrimiento con las pocas fuerzas humanas que quedaban en su cuerpo había creado en Caius un profundo trauma que había superado con creces el hecho de no haber podido parar con su mujer, y por consiguiente, haber sido su verdugo.

Fueron días los que se quedó paralizado junto al cuerpo de su hija, debatiéndose entre ser bondadoso y rematarla con el fin de que no sintiera más dolor, o ser egoísta y dejarla así, angustiada con su calvario interno hasta que se transformara por completo.

No sabía muy bien cuánto duraría aquello, aunque acababa de vivirlo en sus propias carnes. Realmente no sabía cuánto tiempo le había llevado a él, aunque suponía que habrían sido cuatro o cinco días.

Fue un tremendo horror descubrir de golpe que ya no era el Caius de ojos azules y piel cálida, sino una desalmada criatura que no podía reprimir la sed que arañaba su garganta y pedía a gritos ser saciada con un poco de sangre humana. Y fue aún más duro por el hecho de que tuvo que aceptar todo aquello ante una Aliana que gemía y gritaba de dolor.

Y Caius sabía que él era el único responsable de aquello. También supo que esa escena quedaría grabada en su retina hasta el final de sus días. Lo único que no sabía era que sus días no tendrían fin, que se quedaría congelado en el tiempo para siempre.

Ahora Edward se encontraba frente a él, el imponente y petulante padre de la que quería que fuera su esposa para el resto de la eternidad, clavando sus agresivos ojos en su rostro mientras le dedicaba unos pensamientos no demasiado agradables. Era consciente de lo que estaba a punto de pedirle.

—¿Me permitiría el tremendo honor, señor mío, de desposar a su preciosa hija? —preguntó con una leve sonrisa en los labios.

Éste ni siquiera intentó ocultar su desagrado.

 _¿Por qué quieres quitarme lo único que tengo?_ , pensó sólo para él.

Acto seguido miró a su hija, suavizando su expresión al instante. Ella lo miró a los ojos.

 _Por favor, padre_ … Escuchó las palabras de Aliana tanto en su propia mente como en la de Caius.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que pareció que Caius se había quedado en estado de shock, aunque él sabía que solo estaba buscando la fuerza para responder a su pregunta. No quería volver a comportarse como un egoísta, era consciente de que debía entender que no podía retenerla sólo para él… Pero tampoco podría perdonarse entregar la mano de su hija a un canalla capaz de lastimarla.

En ese momento, Edward deseó tener el don de Aliana para decirle sin palabras a ese entristecido padre, sólo y exclusivamente a él, que lo que estaba pensando jamás iba a suceder.

Tragó saliva y se aclaró la garganta, aunque ese gesto no fuera necesario… A los vampiros no se les quebraba la voz, pero él quería ir sobre seguro.

—Os daré mi bendición —respondió al fin—, pero después de imponer mis condiciones.

* * *

Aliana sonrió ante la oportunidad que le acababan de brindar.

El trayecto de camino a su casa de Forks se hizo ameno, divertido. Era curioso ver por el espejo retrovisor su cara de emoción ante la perspectiva de poder volver a vivir como una persona normal después de tanto tiempo, teniendo la posibilidad de salir a las lluviosas y encapotadas calles de la ciudad cuando le apeteciera, dejando de vivir enterrada bajo tierra.

—Es la primera vez que salgo de Volterra —comentó.

—Vaya —dijo mi padre, que iba conduciendo—. ¿Ni siquiera has visitado los pueblos de alrededor?

—Ni siquiera eso —respondió ella.

Pensó que, sin duda alguna, su padre era una de las personas más egoístas que jamás había conocido.

—Te gustará Forks —prometió él con un tono de voz de lo más amable, intentando que se relajara.

 _De momento sólo espero gustarles a ellos_ , pensó.

Los requisitos de su padre habían sido claros. Uno de ellos implicaba que Aliana viviera con su familia durante una semana, el tiempo suficiente para conocerlos a todos y decidir si realmente quería unirse a ellos.

El otro requisito era que, si la respuesta era negativa (lo cual deseaba fervientemente), Aliana volvería a casa sin ningún tipo de ataduras. Había sido tajante con respecto a eso. Con ello, le ahorraba el disgusto a su hija de casarse con alguien que apenas conocía y cuya familia no le agradaba o no la querían entre ellos.

Si la respuesta era positiva (cosa que esperaba encarecidamente que no sucediera), Aliana volvería igualmente a casa para pasar el último mes con su padre. El último mes antes de la boda, el último mes para despedirse.

Empezó a escuchar a su familia desde antes de que el lujoso deportivo se desviara hacia el camino de gravilla que daba a su casa. Sin duda los estaban esperando.

Su madre, Esme, se había puesto su vestido favorito sólo para causar una buena primera impresión. Se preguntaba si el peinado que le había hecho Rosalie le resultaría demasiado elegante a Aliana.

Jasper tenía una gran curiosidad por conocer si Aliana tenía algún don, y Emmett sólo quería saber si estaba buena.

Rosalie, la novia de Emmett, esperaba con despreocupada arrogancia su llegada. En el fondo podía ver que le daba pereza volver a conocer a alguien que pretendía unirse a su familia.

Rosalie era especial, era demasiado transparente. Cuando le molestaba algo no podía evitar que se le notara, aunque por otro lado ni siquiera intentaba ocultarlo. Ella era demasiado perfecta como para preocuparse de lo que los demás pudieran sentir, demasiado tenía con sus problemas de princesa eterna.

Alice, su pequeña y menuda hermana de pelo corto y agradable sonrisa, se preguntaba hecha un manojo de nervios si no sería excesivo salir a su encuentro para abrazarla. No se conocían, pero Alice ya la había visto. Contempló en su mente el momento exacto en el que tuvo la visión, un mes atrás, justo cuando Aliana y él intercambiaron las primeras miradas. Alice había sido testigo de lo que ocurriría en un futuro no muy lejano en el patio trasero de su casa. Una decoración refinada y distinguida adornaría el lugar donde Aliana y él se darían el sí quiero. Los árboles vestidos con telas blancas, los suelos repletos de pétalos de rosa. Los acompañarían aquella noche personas tan perfectas y únicas como los pequeños copos de nieve que caerían en el momento en que se besarían bajo el altar. Y Caius sonreiría por primera vez, dándose cuenta de que sus preocupaciones eran simples tonterías sin fundamento. Porque Aliana y él estaban dispuestos a compartir la infinidad de sus vidas para siempre, aunque a ella no le gustara esa palabra.

El coche no había terminado de parar frente a la casa cuando Edward ya había salido y le había abierto la puerta a Aliana para que saliera.

Recorrieron la distancia hasta la casa en un cuarto de segundo, y Carlisle les hizo un gesto para que pasaran ellos primero.

—¡Bienvenida! —gritó Alice antes de que la puerta se abriera por completo, y acto seguido se apresuró a darle un cálido abrazo a su reciente novia—. Vamos a ser las mejores amigas —añadió con felicidad.

—¿Ella lo ha…? —preguntó Aliana, que ya estaba al tanto del don de su hermana.

—Visto, exacto —respondió.

—Es una gran noticia, Alice —dijo con una sonrisa capaz de derretir el hielo.

—Sí, sí que lo es —continuó su hermana, medio histérica—. Mira, éste es Jasper, mi compañero.

El aludido se adelantó unos pasos con el excelente porte que le caracterizaba, y con la espalda rectísima y la cabeza alta, le tendió la mano.

—Encantado.

—Igualmente —dijo ella, repentinamente relajada. Pensó entonces que él debía ser el que controlaba las emociones de los demás.

Supo que fue consciente de su breve asentimiento de cabeza aunque no estuviera mirándolo.

—Sé bienvenida, querida. Yo soy la mamá Cullen, Esme —dijo su madre, dándole dos cordiales besos en las mejillas.

—Agradezco su hospitalidad, señora.

—No, no, por favor, llámame simplemente Esme.

—Y yo soy Emmett —se adelantó su hermano, haciendo que su madre se apartara unos pasos para dejar que el gigante de su hijo se presentara. Emmett le dio la mano a la recién llegada, y aunque vio que lo estaba evitando por todos los medios, no fue capaz de no pensar algún que otro piropo que no se atrevía a decir en voz alta.

 _Es guapísima, hermano_. Pensó él con admiración.

 _Tampoco es para tanto_. Escuchó pensar a Rosalie, que se había quedado apartada.

Pero en el fondo sabía que no era cierto. Pudo escuchar sus resentidos pensamientos hacia la recién llegada. Ella, la más guapa del lugar, acababa de descubrir que le habían quitado el puesto de la noche a la mañana. Acababa de darse de bruces con la realidad al ver que sus rubios cabellos y sus amarillentos ojos, aunque fueran bastante parecidos a los de Aliana, no eran lo más bonitos del estado. Ni del mundo. No, porque acababa de conocerla.

Un rencor y una furia interna recorrieron de lado a lado su mente, haciendo que en ella creciera un sentimiento de rivalidad instantáneo.

Ya no era la más guapa, ya no sería la primera a la que los insignificantes hombres del pueblo miraran al pasar.

Se comparó con ella instintivamente. Sus perfectas facciones habían dejado de ser tan lindas ante las de Aliana, que gozaban de una finura y delicadeza impactantes e inigualables. Su lunar cerca de los labios, el que ella misma consideraba uno de los más bonitos signos de su belleza absoluta, había perdido protagonismo ante el pequeño lunar cerca del ojo izquierdo que tenía Aliana. Parecía que el mejor de los pintores del planeta tierra había dedicado todo su esfuerzo y trabajo en ese diminuto punto en ella, que terminaba de hacerla perfecta. Y, por supuesto, fue consciente de que su cuerpo de infarto se quedaba en un simple aprobado junto al sobresaliente y supremo excelente del de Aliana.

Sí, Rosalie estaba celosa, muy celosa, y haría lo que fuera para que aquella hermosa muchacha desapareciera de su vista lo antes posible.

. . .

 **NA:** ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar ahora? ¿Los celos de Rose asustarán a Aliana, o tal vez decidirá plantarle cara? ¿Hasta dónde está dispuesta a llegar la hermana de Edward para echar de una patada a su mayor rival hasta entonces? ¡Quiero saber sus opiniones, sobre este capítulo o sobre la historia en general! :)


	4. Compatibilidad

**IV. Compatibilidad.**

* * *

Un último gemido proveniente de sus labios le hizo comprobar que eran más que compatibles en la cama. Aunque, en ese caso, estuvieran en el suelo.

—Todavía no sé cómo me has convencido —dijo en un susurro mientras pegaba su frente con la de ella.

—Ha sido fácil, primero me he quitado la camiseta, luego he desabrochado el botón de mi pantalón, y del resto te has encargado tú —respondió con una sonrisa de suficiencia—. ¿Es que te arrepientes?

—No puedo arrepentirme de algo que he disfrutado sobremanera —admitió él—. Pero esto va contra todos mis principios, lo que hemos hecho no está bien.

—¿De verdad vas a decirme que no ha estado bien? —preguntó poniendo una falsa mueca en el rostro.

—Sé que sabes a lo que me refiero —dijo Edward mientras le daba un leve beso en los labios—. Tener relaciones antes del matrimonio es una inmoralidad.

—Pues espero que disfrutes la tortura —respondió, agarrándole del cuello y haciéndole girar para quedar sobre él—, porque esto no tiene vuelta atrás.

Y sonrió triunfal.

Él bufó, un poco frustrado. Se suponía que cien años de existencia debían valer para conseguir controlar tus impulsos más salvajes, pero acababa de comprender que eso no tenía por qué ser necesariamente así.

—Espero que no se lo digas a tu padre —dijo con un deje de congoja en la voz mientras se imaginaba lo que le haría si se enteraba de dónde y cómo había tocado a su pequeña.

—Me interesa mantenerte con vida. Ya sabes, por lo de la boda y todo eso.

—¿De verdad tienes que irte? —preguntó por enésima vez.

Ella lo miró, pero no dijo nada. Una sonrisa ladeada salió de sus labios mientras le decía sin voz un " _sabes que sí_ ".

Edward se incorporó un poco para besar dulcemente su hombro desnudo y una lluvia de pensamientos viciosos cruzaron su mente con demasiada fuerza.

—No, ni lo sueñes —terció rápidamente, librándose de sus brazos y levantándose del suelo en una fracción de segundo—. No hasta que estemos convenientemente casados.

Aliana lo miró a los ojos con esa penetrante mirada suya y pensó:

 _Por favor._

—De ninguna manera.

—Oh, vamos, soy siglos mayor que tú y no me preocupa el matrimonio ni la mitad que a ti. No es justo.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—El mundo está lleno de injusticias —respondió mientras se ponía los pantalones—. Vamos abajo, mi familia quiere compartir las últimas horas contigo antes de que te marches. No quiero ser excesivamente acaparador.

Y con un ágil gesto tomó su camiseta color granate de lo alto de la estantería y se la tendió con una sonrisa.

Unos segundos después, bajaban las escaleras de cristal para reunirse con sus padres y hermanos, aunque los pensamientos asesinos de Rosalie le hicieron querer volver sobre sus pasos de inmediato. Podría haberlos escuchado desde China.

No contenta con hacerle llegar su clara desaprobación mediante los gritos provenientes de su cabeza, decidió hablar en voz alta para que todos se enterasen.

—Eso ha sido desagradable —dijo, tajante.

—Rosalie —la reprendió Esme.

Carlisle le dedicó una mirada de advertencia.

—Saben que podemos escucharles, los hubiéramos oído aunque se encontraran en el último piso de un rascacielos y ni siquiera han tratado de ser discretos. ¿Es que a nadie le importa semejante falta de respeto?

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Alice dedicándole una mirada cargada de disculpa a Aliana por el comportamiento de su hermana.

El silencio se instaló en la sala con contundencia, y ante la visible carencia de apoyo, Rosalie fulminó a Emmett con la mirada. Pensaba que si no decía algo a su favor terminaría replanteándose muy seriamente su relación con él.

—Tal vez la próxima vez podéis… intentar no hacer tanto ruido —comentó él, pidiéndole perdón inmediatamente después.

 _La jefa manda, hermano._

—O pueden irse lejos, mejor. En cuestión de segundos pueden estar a kilómetros de distancia —añadió—. No hace falta que compartan todo con nosotros.

—Eso no será necesario —dijo Aliana, hablando por primera vez—. Me voy mañana y Edward puede asegurarte que no volveremos a molestar. Es más —su voz sonaba contundente, rotunda—, no tendrás que volver a preocuparte por nosotros después de la boda.

Aliana pensaba en una pequeña pero acogedora casita de ladrillos grises perdida entre los árboles más altos del bosque. Pensaba en ella como en su hogar, el de ella y Edward. Sonrió cuando le apretó la mano a modo de asentimiento.

—Estamos pensando en construir nuestro propio hogar. No excesivamente lejos —se apresuró a decir ante la preocupación que había inundado el rostro de Esme—. Pero lo suficiente como para tener nuestro propio espacio. Podríamos estar aquí en cuestión de dos o tres minutos. Dos o tres horas para los humanos.

Alice se puso rígida de repente y Jasper se giró para tomarla de la mano.

Se adentró en sus visiones. Se vio junto a Aliana, sentados en el jardín lleno de vegetación de la parte delantera de la casa, la cual se parecía muchísimo a la de los pensamientos de su prometida. Sus dedos entrelazados lucían un anillo de compromiso. El suyo era de oro con forma redondeada y pequeños detalles grabados. El de Aliana de oro blanco, más pequeño pero con un diamante rosa brillante que le daba a su blanca y fina mano un aspecto mucho más delicado y elegante.

Al menos ya no tenía que pensar qué estilo de anillo elegir para desposarla, ya lo sabía. Y a ella le encantaba.

Alice se recompuso al volver al presente. En sus ojos había un brillo especial en ese momento.

—Lo he visto —dijo. Ella y Aliana efectivamente se habían convertido en las mejores amigas durante su estancia en su casa.

Aliana sonrió ante sus palabras, y la luz que emitió su rostro cegó por completo a Rosalie y a sus celos.

* * *

Al día siguiente Edward cargó de una vez sus maletas en el coche. El avión saldría temprano, por lo que estaba empezando a amanecer cuando Aliana se despidió de los miembros de su familia con gestos y palabras de cariño. Rosalie no había salido de su habitación para decirle adiós. Tampoco había dejado que Emmett lo hiciera.

"Será lo último que hagas", la oyó amenazarlo con absoluta claridad una hora antes.

Sin embargo Aliana no hizo preguntas. No necesitaba hacerlas, conocía las respuestas.

Le abrió la puerta del copiloto cordialmente y un segundo después él también estaba montado en el coche.

Se despidieron una última vez de su familia y se pusieron en camino.

El trayecto hacia el aeropuerto de Seattle lo hicieron la mayoría del tiempo en silencio. Habían llegado a entenderse tan bien durante la última semana que la idea de separarse se les hacía extrañamente rara, como si hubieran vivido toda su existencia juntos desde el principio.

—Voy a echarte de menos —dijo ella en un susurro una de las pocas veces que rompió el silencio mientras miraba por la ventanilla del coche.

Le puso una mano en la pierna. Sus fríos dedos la tomaron entre ellos y Edward la miró con dulzura sin necesidad de aminorar la velocidad.

—Yo también a ti —confesó—. Quisiera que te quedaras, pero entiendo perfectamente que tu padre necesite que le concedamos un último mes para estar contigo y despedirse.

—Supongo que no es fácil aceptar la emancipación de una hija, aun habiendo tenido tanto tiempo para concienciarte —dijo, sumida en sus pensamientos—. Bueno, yo no tendré que pasar nunca por eso —puntualizó mientras giraba la cabeza para mirarle con una sonrisa.

—Yo tampoco, qué alivio.

Y ambos rieron con ganas hasta llegar a su destino.

Edward aparcó en el garaje subterráneo del aeropuerto para evitar salir fuera y que les diera la luz del sol. Luego cargó con sus maletas hasta los controles de seguridad, los cuales sólo debían pasar aquellos que fueran a tomar algún vuelo.

La tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, siendo consciente de que a los curiosos ojos de los humanos que les rondaban eran la pareja más perfecta que jamás hubieran visto. Su presencia incluso le resultaba insultante a alguno que otro, que no terminaban de entender por qué la genética no había sido tan generosa con ellos mismos.

No eran conscientes de que ellos, una exquisita y bella pareja de personas hermosas, podían aniquilar a toda la sala en menos de cinco minutos.

—La próxima vez que te vea, será en el altar —dijo él melosamente.

—Estoy deseando ser la señora de Cullen —respondió Aliana.

Un último aviso a los pasajeros del vuelo ITRPLZ con destino a Pisa los obligó a despedirse con un leve pero efusivo beso para evitar que perdiera el avión. La vio alejarse, pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta se giró para lanzarle un beso en el aire y guiñarle un ojo.

Un muchacho detrás de él, que había ido a recoger a su madre del regreso de su viaje de negocios, se quedó sin respiración en aquel momento.

* * *

—Esta noche doy una fiesta —informó Rosalie en cuanto estuvo al otro lado de la puerta principal.

—¿Celebras que Aliana se ha ido? —preguntó él, incrédulo, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Pero sus intenciones no iban por ahí.

—Podría, cierto es… Pero no —se levantó del sofá que había al fondo de la estancia y dio un par de pasos hacia él, echándose la larga melena rubia hacia atrás en un refinado gesto—. Celebro que estamos a punto de empezar nuestro último año de instituto.

—Hemos empezado y acabado nuestros últimos años de instituto más veces de las que puedo recordar, y es complicado que alguien de nuestra especie olvide algo.

Edward miró con suspicacia el bello rostro de su hermana, que se cruzó de brazos y alzó la barbilla. Sabía que estaba intentando no pensar en algo, había segundas intenciones en la realización de aquella fiesta. Tampoco es que ella se llevara excesivamente bien con los adolescentes del pueblo.

—Siempre es emocionante volver a graduarse. Espero que no bajes del sobresaliente con todo el rollo de la boda —dijo con rin tintín—, me decepcionarías.

—¿Qué estás tramando? —preguntó entonces de forma directa.

—Nada —respondió ella, fingiendo sentirse ofendida—. ¿Es que una no puede querer conocer a la chica nueva?

—¿Qué chica nueva?

—Hay una chica nueva en el pueblo. Es la hija del agente de policía Swan, acaba de mudarse aquí… ¿Qué mejor manera para conocer nuevas amistades que en una fiesta?

—¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por tratar con alguien que no seas tú misma? —espetó de mala gana. No la creía.

—Desde que a ti te interesa tener pareja —terció mientras le dedicaba una mirada penetrante y un tanto envenenada—. Sólo pretendo mostrarte el amplio abanico de posibilidades del que dispones.

Edward resopló. Aquello era el colmo, a la par que ridículo.

—Estás enferma.

—Parad ahora mismo —ordenó Esme desde alguna habitación del piso de arriba.

—Si piensas que voy a encontrar alguna chica más guapa e interesante que Aliana, estás perdiendo el juicio.

—Mantengo la esperanza —objetó—. Además, es mucho más práctico. Si por alguna hipotética razón quisieran dejarte, siempre puedes comértelas antes.

Y salió con paso decidido de la sala, zanjando así la conversación.

* * *

 **NA :** ¡Gracias por leer y apoyar mi historia! Y por supuesto, ¡muchas gracias por vuestros reviews!


	5. La chica nueva

**V. La chica nueva.**

* * *

Tocaba su pieza favorita en el piano sin necesidad de mirar las teclas. Mientras, observaba a Rosalie ir de un punto a otro de la casa, moviéndose tan rápido que sólo dejaba un difuso borrón a su paso. Traía y llevaba cosas, ponía manteles, decoraba las paredes…

Todo quedó listo en menos de cinco minutos.

Una gran y elegante mesa central, blanca y alargada, había sido puesta donde antes se encontraba el sofá de siete plazas de la estancia. Emmett lo había subido al piso de arriba por petición de Rosalie, ya que la fiesta se celebraría en la planta principal.

En la mesa se disponían botellas de agua natural, refrescos de todo tipo y sabores, y para los más atrevidos, un enorme recipiente hasta arriba de ponche.

Cuencos llenos de golosinas, patatas fritas, frutos secos y galletitas saladas se repartían a lo largo de ella, así como bandejas con dulces y bombones de chocolate belga recién importados de la mejor chocolatería de Brujas.

La televisión de plasma había sido sustituida por el mejor equipo de música del mercado, y los discos de los éxitos del momento que había comprado Jasper reposaban en una estantería cercana.

—Te he comprado este traje de chaqueta —exclamó Alice en cuanto entró por la puerta con los brazos en alto para que las prendas que sujetaba no rozaran el suelo.

—Alice…

—¿Qué?

—Ya tengo trajes de chaqueta. Veintidós, para ser exactos —apuntó él mientras cerraba la tapa del piano y se acercaba a ella en un segundo.

—Sí, pero no tenías ninguno negro —dijo ella, tendiéndole una de las perchas.

—Sí que tengo —respondió, abriendo la cremallera para ver la elegantísima prenda.

—Entre tus trajes de color negro puro se encuentran dos chaqués, uno de doble botonadura, un par de blazer, y tus tan amados trajes tipo ejecutivo… ¡Pero no hay ningún esmoquin! ¡Ninguno! —terció Alice elevando la voz y frunciendo el ceño, como si aquello fuera lo peor que pudiera haberle hecho a mi armario—. Así que no me discutas.

Me dedicó una última mirada de advertencia y antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, pensó:

" _Me ha costado una fortuna, así que ni se te ocurra ponerte otra cosa que no sea eso_ ".

—De acuerdo, a sus órdenes —respondió a su amenaza no verbal, encontrándose ya solo en la sala de estar.

Subió las escaleras de mala gana y se encerró en su habitación. Colgó el traje en la percha y se acercó a la pequeña pero práctica minicadena de la estantería y puso uno de sus discos de música clásica favoritos.

Se giró para empezar a arreglarse, pero una pequeña nota en el reposabrazos del mullido sillón cercano a la ventana llamó su atención. Cogió el trozo de papel doblado por la mitad en el que estaba escrito su nombre con una caligrafía exquisita, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrió.

Leyó aquellas tres palabras con rapidez y una sonrisa escapó de sus labios por el bonito gesto.

 **Te quiero.**

 **Aliana.**

Edward se sentía afortunado de tenerla, tanto que había empezado a preguntarse si no había sido un tremendo error cerrarse al amor tan rotundamente durante tantos años.

Todavía con la sonrisa dibujada en el rostro se acercó al espejo de pie y empezó a desnudarse para, acto seguido, enfundarse el carísimo y distinguido esmoquin negro que le había regalado su hermana. Cuando se puso la corbata al cuello y se ató los cordones de sus Martinelli de charol, tomó de nuevo la nota y la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, cerca del corazón.

Miró entonces la hora en su reloj de muñeca al escuchar al primer coche desviarse por el camino de tierra hasta su casa. A pesar de que la fiesta empezaba en media hora, sus compañeros de clase estaban empezando a llegar. Escuchaba en las mentes de todos ellos las ganas que tenían de, por fin, descubrir dónde vivían los misteriosos y bellos hermanos Cullen… aunque había quien también tenía fantasías con sus padres.

Unos minutos más tarde ya habían llegado casi todos, la mayoría de ellos nietos de los que una vez fueron sus compañeros en el mismo instituto.

Sus pensamientos empezaron a llenar toda la casa, rompiendo así la aparente tranquilidad en su cabeza.

Se sentó en el sillón y se acomodó para echar un vistazo en las mentes de los recién llegados.

" _Esto es realmente impresionante_ ".

" _Me gustaría ver el dormitorio de Rosalie, debe ser ahí donde guarde las cremas que han hecho de su rostro una auténtica obra de arte_ ".

" _Este cuadro debe haber costado más que mi propia casa_ ".

" _¡Ahí está Emmett! Oh venga, respira, no quieres desmayarte ahora_ ".

" _Alice parece una verdadera princesa con ese vestido_ ".

" _¿Se fijará Edward en mí, hoy que me he arreglado como para ir a una boda?_ ".

" _¿Cómo será la chica nueva? Me muero por conocerla_ ".

" _Tanta casa y luego nos ponen patatas fritas de bolsa, desde luego que todo son apariencias…_ ".

" _Mamá quería que le dijera cómo tienen los cuartos de baño para coger ideas para la reforma. No se me puede olvidar tomar apuntes, que me mata_ ".

La música moderna empezó a retumbar por toda la casa, enterrando así la maravillosa pieza compuesta por Chopin que sonaba en aquel momento y que le deleitaba con la perfecta técnica y el refinado estilo del que reproducía la partitura.

" _Jasper es tan misterioso y apuesto… Me encanta, no conozco a otro chico como él. Qué lástima que esté saliendo con Alice. Es una auténtica pena_ ".

" _Creía que vivían en una cripta_ ".

" _No me puedo creer que Rosalie se haya atrevido con ese escote. ¡Si no lo necesita! Con un hábito seguiría siendo la más hermosa del lugar. Que nos deje a las demás lucirnos un poco sin acaparar toda la atención. Qué egoísta_ ".

" _Todos especulando sobre la chica nueva y yo lo único que quiero es comer. ¿Dónde diablos está la comida en esta fiesta?_ ".

" _La nueva es amiga de Jessica, por lo visto. Espero que la traiga y me la presente_ ".

" _Qué pereza tiene que dar limpiar toda esta casa, ¿tendrán asistenta?_ ".

" _¿Será muy descarado si guardo ese marco con la foto de Edward en mi bolso? ¿Cómo se puede ser tan guapo?_ ".

" _¡Esta canción es perfecta! Necesito descubrir cómo se llama_ ".

" _Anoche tuve sueños húmedos con el profesor de historia. ¡Menos mal que esta noche no duermo!_ ".

" _¿Se dará cuenta alguien de que nos hemos colado en la fiesta?_ ".

" _¿Isabella? ¿Es que es italiana?_ ".

" _Me acabo de enamorar. Buen momento para quedarme soltero_ ".

" _¡Mira, ahí está la nueva!_ ".

" _Es guapísima_ ".

" _Quiere que la llamen Bella_ ".

" _¿Qué signo del zodiaco será? No vuelvo a salir con una capricornio_ ".

" _Si mi novio vuelve a mirarla, lo dejo_ ".

" _¡Por fin una chica guapa y accesible en el pueblo!_ ".

La tal Isabella acababa de llegar. No pudo evitar reír sarcásticamente ante el rumbo que habían tomado los comentarios de sus compañeros. Eran tan excitables que un puñado de globos de colores podría mantenerlos babeando un buen rato.

Aunque no tenía ninguna gana de participar en aquella fiesta absurda, sabía que corría el riesgo de morir si se negaba a ello, ya fuera a manos de Rosalie o de Alice, y debía admitir que ya se había escaqueado demasiado. Así que se levantó de su asiento y antes de disponerse a salir de su habitación apagó la minicadena.

Una docena de ojos se giraron cuando apareció en lo alto de las escaleras, y a pesar de que la música estaba especialmente alta pudo oír perfectamente los suspiros enamorados de un par de compañeras.

Ignoró los comentarios cortejadores de ellas y los envidiosos de ellos y buscó con la mirada a alguno de sus hermanos.

Fue en el penúltimo escalón cuando, entre toda aquella multitud, la vio.

Se quedó clavado en el suelo, como si un peso invisible hubiera caído sobre sus hombros y se hubiera burlado de los esquemas que tenía y en los que confiaba ciegamente hasta hacía sólo un segundo.

No esperaba esa reacción de sí mismo. Nunca hubiera imaginado quedarse sin palabras.

Buscó y se concentró exclusivamente en su olor, que era tan dulce y firme que, de no saber con certeza que era imposible, hubiera jurado que sintió un leve mareo en aquel momento.

Olía a lo que huele un paseo por la playa, al perfume de antaño, a las flores silvestres.

Olía a todo aquello junto con un pequeño toque de canela y fresas.

Isabella. Bella.

Esa muchacha que no conocía de nada y que se atrevía a desmoronarlo todo en su interior sin ni siquiera saberlo. La odió por ello. ¿Quién era ella para venir a su casa y hacerle sentir así?

Pero ese sentimiento duró poco.

Isabella, Bella, bebía un poco de refresco de un vaso de plástico mientras observaba cómo su compañera de la infancia, Jessica, presumía de ser la amiga de la nueva.

Bella no parecía querer entablar una conversación con el muchacho que se encontraba frente a ella, visiblemente deseoso de obtener un poco de su atención. Supo de inmediato las intenciones de él y le sorprendió descubrir que no le gustaban nada, que incluso le molestaban.

Ella dejó de beber, pero una pequeña gota resbaló por su labio inferior.

Entonces, como si su presencia la hubiera llamado por su nombre, lo miró. Se había llevado el pulgar al lugar donde aquella traviesa gota había humedecido la piel de sus labios, pintados en un tono rojo suave, y se lo secaba de una manera extremadamente excitante.

Contra todo pronóstico, su mirada lo intimidó sobremanera. Sus ojos marrones quedaban enmarcados bajo unas perfectamente imperfectas cejas y resaltaban debido al maquillaje y la sombra negra que los envolvía.

Quiso saber de ella, deseó conocer todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos. Ansió indagar en su mente y descubrir qué cosas le gustaban, con qué temas no se sentía cómoda hablando, qué había provocado que se mudara a ese frío y lluvioso pueblo… Sintió una necesidad abismal de hacerlo, de buscar su mente entre todas las demás pero, a pesar de fruncir el ceño debido al esfuerzo de querer meterse sin permiso en sus pensamientos, no encontró nada.

Bella no hablaba para él, no le dejaba saciar su repentino y urgente anhelo.

Sus miradas seguían conectadas como dos imanes de polos opuestos que no pueden separarse por sí solos… Pero su amiga la zarandeó del brazo en ese instante y provocó que la conexión se rompiera.

Bella apartó bruscamente la mirada de la suya, y Edward supo que haría lo que fuera por volver a sumergirse en ella cuanto antes.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :)**  
 **Cristy.**


	6. Negación

**VI. Negación.**

* * *

Negarlo. Negarlo todo. Esa fue su primera reacción después de que su mirada dejara de acaparar todos sus sentidos. No pudo evitar intentar convencerse de que no se había sentido conectado a ella, que aquella simple humana no había provocado, de una u otra forma que no llegaba a comprender, un antes y un después en él. Quería convencerse de que el color exacto de sus ojos no se había grabado a fuego en su memoria y que ya no veía nada más en aquella fiesta aparte de su rostro… Pero sobre todo se opuso rotundamente a aceptar que había algo que le quemaba cerca del corazón, dentro del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, allí donde había metido la nota de caligrafía exquisita que rezaba que Aliana le quería. No es que quemara, más bien ardía.

Todavía algo desorientado, Edward terminó de bajar los últimos peldaños de las escaleras. Era consciente de que su expresión llamó la atención de todo aquel con el que se cruzaba. Se preguntaban qué le habría pasado para parecer tan confundido, qué habría provocado aquel semblante descompuesto en la que para ellos era la cara más hermosa que habían visto nunca. Y, contra todo pronóstico, le dio igual. No entendía por qué aquella situación le hacía sentir culpable de algo, como si mirar en la profundidad de aquellos ojos fuera un delito, como si la curiosidad que había sentido por esa chica fuera suficiente como para condenarle a la pena capital. Al fin y al cabo él no había hecho nada malo, aunque en su interior sabía que se moría por hacerlo.

Escuchó a Alice en la otra punta de la casa, y sin pensarlo dos veces se deslizó con sutileza por entre los invitados para llegar a ella. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas ignorar las opiniones e ideas preconcebidas de todos los que le rodeaban, que no habían tardado en sacar suposiciones estúpidas sobre su estado de ánimo. Un par de chicas cuchichearon entre risas nerviosas posibles formas de hacerle sentir mejor, a otras cuantas, todas ellas compañeras de clase, se les ocurrió tropezarse con él "por accidente" y aprovechar la ocasión para preguntarle qué le pasaba. Sin embargo, fue una sola voz tras él la que llamó su atención por encima de todas las demás. Una voz nueva, diferente a todas las que ya conocía más que de sobra, una voz que hizo que pusiera toda su atención en ella al instante.

—Jessica… Él… —dijo ella en un delicado susurro—. ¿Quién es?

Aminoró el paso. No supo decir si se trataba del estúpido y completamente ilógico temor que surgió en él ante la posibilidad de perderse algún detalle de aquella conversación si se alejaba un par de metros, o por el inesperado efecto que provocó su voz en su cabeza. Era tan dulce como el olor de la sangre que corría por sus venas y que tanto dolor estaba causando en las paredes resecas de su garganta.

Alguien suspiró a sus espaldas y supo con rotundidad que había sido Jessica. No era la primera vez que la escuchaba exhalar de aquella manera, anhelando que le prestara algo de mi atención aunque fuera por equivocación.

—Es Edward —comentó, bajando un poco la voz—. Edward Cullen. Lo reconocería de espaldas y a diez kilómetros de distancia… Pero no pierdas el tiempo, Bella, ninguna chica es lo suficientemente buena para él.

Jessica recordó el día en que se había acercado a su mesa, unos minutos antes de que empezara la clase, para ofrecerse a ser su compañera en el trabajo de Ciencias que tuvieron que entregar dos años atrás. Había estado preparando aquel momento una semana entera, y, en las clases que compartían había tenido que ver cómo recreaba una y otra vez en su cabeza el momento en el que él, con una sonrisa, aceptaba su proposición. Realmente había tenido esperanzas de que, con el roce, terminara enamorándose de ella. Sin embargo, y como no podía haber sido de otra forma, de la manera más educada posible revocó su ofrecimiento cuando se decidió a dar el paso. Todavía herían su orgullo las palabras que había empleado para explicarle que, definitivamente, prefería trabajar sólo.

—No, no —se apresuró a decir Bella—. No pensaba hacerlo.

¿No pensaba hacerlo? ¿El qué? ¿Perder el tiempo con él?

Sus palabras despertaron otra vez la parte más inconformista de su persona y se esforzó de nuevo en entrar en su cabeza, sabía que podía hacerlo. Siempre había podido. Tal vez, antes no hubiera sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos por el hecho de no haber escuchado su voz con antelación, o tal vez porque su mente simplemente se hubiera quedado en blanco al ver por primera vez a una criatura que se suponía que era hermosa para los ojos de los vivos.

" _Eso es lo más egocéntrico que has pensado nunca_ ", se reprendió. Pero lo cierto era que alguna explicación tenía que haber para aquello.

La buscó por toda la habitación repleta de humanos que pensaban demasiado alto, cosa que no hacía su tarea más sencilla. De hecho, la complicaba demasiado.

Registró cada esquina de la casa, indagó por todas partes buscando la voz que se le había metido en la cabeza y que se negaba a volver a manifestarse.

¿Qué le pasaba a aquella chica? ¿Qué le ocurría a la mente de Bella? ¿Por qué no la encontraba?

El esfuerzo le hizo fruncir aún más el entrecejo. Sentía que aquello se había convertido en algo personal.

—¿Edward?

La repentina voz de Rosalie le hizo levantar la mirada violentamente. La encontró de pie frente a él con expresión desconcertada y confusa. Percibió en sus ojos un toque de preocupación.

" _¿Qué ocurre?_ ", pensó.

Fue entonces cuando se percató de que todos a su alrededor tenían posados los ojos en él. Se encontraba clavado en el suelo, completamente inmóvil y con una expresión de turbación en el rostro.

¿Desde cuándo le pasaba aquello? Nunca, en toda su existencia como vampiro, había perdido la noción del tiempo y el control sobre sí mismo de aquella manera. No se había percatado de que los demás se habían quedado mirándolo y de que habían empezado a pensar que, indiscutiblemente, era un bicho raro. Guapo, pero raro.

Rosalie, haciendo gala de su tenacidad tan característica, desvió la mirada y echó un sutil vistazo por encima de sus hombros. Un solo segundo le llevó comprender el motivo de su aturdimiento y una sonrisa mal contenida se dibujó en sus labios y cambió su expresión por completo.

Vio el rostro de Bella reflejado en su mente. Miraba en su dirección, como todos los demás, y pudo distinguir un atisbo de preocupación en sus ojos marrones. El hecho de que una incoherente y absurda necesidad de calmar aquello que pudiera perturbar los pensamientos de aquella desconocida se incautase de todos sus sentidos, echando por tierra toda la razón que siempre presumió tener, hizo que se sintiera todavía más desconcertado.

" _Veo que ya te has topado con la nueva_ ", pensó su hermana sin poder contener por más tiempo su sonrisa triunfal, provocando así una decena de mini infartos en los corazones de los compañeros de clase que tenían más cerca.


	7. Ingenuo

**VII. Ingenuo.**

* * *

La fiesta siguió y resultó algo incómodo el hecho de descubrir que le molestaba que todo siguiera como si nada hubiera pasado cuando estaba claro que sí había pasado algo, y algo grande. Le sorprendió que nadie a su alrededor se hubiera percatado del momento exacto en el que Bella marcó un antes y un después en su vida sin haber tenido la necesidad de dirigirle una sola palabra. Había sido tan obvio que le extrañó no escuchar en las mentes de todos sus compañeros aquel cotilleo que, sin lugar a dudas, no dejaría indiferente a nadie.

Una sola mirada había bastado para hacerle cuestionar todo lo que tenía, todo lo que había sido hasta ese momento.

Ignoró a Rosalie, que se encontraba frente a él. Claramente no podía contener la emoción de verlo sumido en la confusión de aquella noche. Sus ojos reflejaban la excitación que le profería la perspectiva de haber podido conseguido su propósito, el cual no era otro que infundirle dudas con respecto a su compromiso con Aliana.

Esquivó a Rose sin miramientos y empezó a moverse con sigilo por entre la gente, logrando con gran habilidad no chocarse con nadie, cosa que cualquier humano no habría podido conseguir tan fácilmente.

Aguzó el oído y distinguió de nuevo la voz de Alice al otro lado de la habitación, por lo que optó por dirigirse hacia allí y decidió que aquella vez nada se lo impediría. Cuando llegó se quedó de pie junto a ella.

—¿Cómo te lo estás pasando? —preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Genial —respondió sin ganas.

—Eso no ha sonado muy convincente —apuntó ella, haciendo una mueca.

—Vaya, eres más observadora de lo que pensaba —terció, algo divertido.

Alice frunció el ceño mientras pensaba, " _no tienes remedio_ ".

Edward sonrió, sin muchas ganas de iniciar una discusión con ella. Se limitó a seguirla de un lado a otro de la casa intentando centrar su atención en cualquier cosa que no fuera la chica nueva.

De repente, Alice se paró en seco y saludó a una muchacha pelirroja que acababa de llegar. Ésta le devolvió el saludo mientras se quitaba el chaquetón, y pronto se percató de su presencia. Le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a la vez que se quitaba un mechón ondulado de la cara. Edward asintió y apreció cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban de un tono rojizo muy parecido al de su cabello.

Alice empezó a parlotear con ella sobre cuán emocionante era graduarse y comenzó a comentar su idea del vestido perfecto para el día de la graduación. La chica asentía, intentando prestarle la máxima atención a su hermana. Escuchó cómo pensaba que las explicaciones de Alice le parecían la cosa más loca que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, estaba feliz de estar hablando con una de las personas más populares del colegio, pues precisamente ella era de las que pasaba desapercibida para todo el mundo.

Cansado de escuchar hablar sobre tipos de tela, volantes y lentejuelas, sus ojos buscaron inconscientemente a Bella entre la multitud. La encontraron sin mayor esfuerzo. Seguía estando junto a Jessica, que hablaba animadamente con otras dos compañeras sobre su verano en España, donde había conocido a un chico en la terraza de un restaurante en el que había ido a almorzar con sus padres.

Bella formaba parte del coro, aunque lo único que hacía era mirar a su amiga de vez en cuando. La mayor parte del tiempo se distraía con la decoración de las paredes, se miraba los zapatos o giraba la cabeza a ambos lados, buscando a alguien…

Le dio la sensación de que se aburría, y a pesar de que su amiga aparentemente se había olvidado de que ella era nueva y no conocía a nadie, no abrió la boca para quejarse. En lugar de eso la escuchaba, asentía, y volvía la mirada… ¿A quién estaría buscando?

Las tres chicas empezaron entonces a hablar sobre el rumor que se había extendido por el pueblo que decía que la hija de la profesora de inglés había tenido un lío con el profesor de gimnasia. Apreció cómo Bella, disimuladamente, ponía los ojos en blanco ante las risas nerviosas de sus compañeras.

—Ahora vuelvo —dijo de repente, y antes de darle tiempo a Jessica a preguntarle dónde iba ya se había echado a andar entre los asistentes de la fiesta.

La siguió con la mirada durante unos segundos, pero la curiosidad volvió a poder con él y en el momento en el que estuvo a punto de perderla de vista decidió actuar.

—Si me disculpáis —se excusó, alejándose de su hermana, su amiga y su charla sin sentido.

Bella no caminaba de manera grácil como Rosalie o Aliana, sin embargo tenía cierto encanto en cada movimiento que hacía. Edward se permitió acelerar el paso para acercarse un poco más a ella, y por primera vez pudo apreciar el vestido que llevaba. Era beis, de palabra de honor, lo que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros. Un cinturón negro se ceñía a su cintura dejando que el vestido cayera libre por sus caderas hasta las rodillas.

Cada paso que daba hacía que la tela ondeara sobre su cuerpo, lo cual provocaba que fuera sutilmente provocador.

Observó cómo Bella llegaba al final de la estancia, estiraba una mano y abría la puerta que daba al porche de la parte de atrás de la casa. ¿Iba a salir así?

Se desvió de su camino, la percha de la entrada no estaba más que a unos pasos.

Supo rápidamente cuál era su abrigo pues era la única prenda allí colgada que olía exactamente igual que ella, aun estando bajo una decena de chaquetas más.

Se apresuró entonces a llegar a la puerta de atrás, y no fue hasta que giró el pomo y se vio fuera, frente a ella, cuando se dio cuenta de que no se había parado a pensar qué decir.

Bella estaba sentada en un banco de madera que había apoyado contra la pared, al lado de la puerta, donde solía sentarse Esme a leer sus novelas los días que no llovía.

Al percatarse de su presencia se quedaron mirándose sin decir nada. Después de unos segundos, ella por fin rompió el silencio.

—Ese abrigo es mío —dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, sí lo es —respondió él, tendiéndoselo de inmediato—. Te vi salir sin él y pensé que a estas horas de la noche tendrías frío.

—¿Cómo has sabido cuál era mi abrigo? —quiso saber ella, visiblemente extrañada.

—¿Cómo te lo estás pasando? —dijo de inmediato, obviando su pregunta.

Ella se quedó mirándolo con una extraña expresión en el rostro, pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y se apresuró a ponerse el abrigo por encima.

—No demasiado bien —confesó—. Acabar de llegar al pueblo y ser literalmente arrastrada por tu amiga hacia una fiesta donde no conoces a nadie no es exactamente lo más ideal que te puede pasar después de todo un día de viaje.

—Entiendo —dijo Edward, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras trabaja de entrar en su mente todo el rato—. ¿No te ha presentado Jessica a sus amigos?

—Sí, a algunos… Ahora mismo no recuerdo sus nombres.

—Supongo que eso es normal —apuntó, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Incluso estando frente a frente no lograba escuchar nada—. Irás recordando las caras y los nombres de las personas a medida que pases más tiempo aquí…

Algo nerviosa, Bella apartó la mirada de la suya y la fijó en sus manos, que acababan de ser puestas sobre su regazo.

Él no fue capaz de dejar de mirarla. Nunca ningún humano le había fascinado tanto como lo había hecho aquella chica en cuestión de segundos. Aprovechó ese momento que le había concedido para escuchar con más detenimiento el sonido de su corazón dentro de su pecho, para apreciar el leve movimiento de sus hombros al respirar, y para deleitarse con la misteriosa sensación de tranquilidad que le proporcionaba su presencia.

—Tú eres Edward —dijo ella de repente, volviendo a mirarle.

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa ladeada escapara de entre sus labios. Recordaba su nombre, lo cual le hizo sentir extrañamente complacido.

—Y tú eres Bella —respondió él.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido? —sus ojos parecieron atravesarle por completo, como si le examinara en busca de las respuestas a unas preguntas que no tenía forma de escuchar.

—Todos aquí saben cómo te llamas desde incluso antes de que llegaras —comentó, algo divertido por su expresión.

—No… eso no —lo interrumpió—. Me refiero a cómo has sabido que quiero que me llamen Bella… Es decir, mi nombre es Isabella —explicó, encogiéndose de hombros al mencionar su nombre real—. Me he pasado toda la noche corrigiendo a todo el mundo… Todos han empezado llamándome por mi nombre, y ahora llegas tú y me dices Bella…

—Sí… —fue lo único que consiguió decir.

Ahora fue él quien apartó la mirada y se quedó mirándose las manos. Hablar con esa chica era lo más extraño que había hecho en bastante tiempo, y el hecho de no poder leer su mente lo hacía aún más complicado.

De repente un aire congelado pasó por su lado, provocando en ella otro escalofrío.

—¿Quieres entrar? —preguntó, consciente de que su delicada piel no era igual de gruesa que la suya.

—No, gracias —respondió—. Todavía no estoy preparada para todas esas miradas de soslayo y todos esos cuchicheos cuando paso por al lado de cualquiera.

—¿Se te pasó por alto considerar que esto es un pueblo cuando decidiste mudarte? —apuntó con una sonrisa—. No esperes dejar de ser el centro de atención por al menos dos meses.

—Estupendo —bufó, intentando ocultar las manos en el interior de las mangas de su abrigo.

—¿Quieres al menos un té? —le ofreció él, temiendo tener que llevarla al hospital para que le amputaran un par de dedos. Debía admitir que, indiscutiblemente, aquella noche estaba siendo demasiado fría.

—Odio el té —respondió ella, haciéndole sentir un tanto frustrado.

—¿Y cómo haces para contrarrestar el frío? —preguntó, curioso.

—Bueno… La verdad es que odio el frío —dijo sorbiendo por la nariz, la cual tenía completamente roja—. Hace tiempo que me negué a volver a Forks, por lo que hace bastante que no he tenido que lidiar con él… No sé qué haré, tal vez procurar salir a la calle como una cebolla —Edward la miró enarcando un poco la ceja—. Ya sabes, con mil capas de ropa.

—Ah, claro —asintió. No poder saber lo que pensaba exactamente estaba siendo un suplicio—. Y si no te gusta el frío… ¿Qué haces en el sitio más frío y lluvioso del país?

—Mi madre ha vuelto a casarse —confesó mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo.

—Y él no te gusta —afirmó de inmediato.

—No, Phil es un buen tipo —contestó ella, manteniendo un poco las distancias mientras lo veía sentarse a su lado.

—Perdona, Bella —dijo, sintiéndose totalmente vulnerable al no poder ojear en su mente y descubrir las respuestas por él mismo a todas las preguntas que surgían en su cabeza—, pero no consigo entenderte.

Bella se tomó unos segundos para asimilar su respuesta, la cual pareció incomodarla un poco ya que notó claramente cómo su entrecejo se fruncía levemente.

¿Estaba enfadada? ¿Incrédula? ¿Molesta? ¿Había dicho algo fuera de lugar?

—¿Por qué motivo quieres entenderme? —preguntó, escéptica.

Edward dejó escapar una sonrisa por entre sus labios.

—Supongo que me gustaría conocer de ti —confesó.

—Pues no me parece justo —terció.

—¿Qué es lo que no te parece justo? —quiso saber, totalmente desconcertado y perdido en aquella conversación.

—Que yo tenga que contestar a tus preguntas y tú no respondas a las mías —dijo, impertérrita.

Intentó encontrar un atisbo de cualquier otra cosa que no fuera seriedad en su rostro. Pero Bella estaba hablando en serio, muy en serio, y tenía la ligera impresión de que no iba a dejarle indagar en su mente tan fácilmente. No sin pagar antes un precio que, sin duda, estaba seguro de que lo fijaría ella.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :)**  
 **Cristy.**


	8. Preguntas

**NA : ***Toc toc* *Asoma la cabeza por la puerta* ¿Hay alguien?

Ha pasado más de un año desde que no actualizo esta historia, me siento la peor ficker del universo. Aunque al menos he vuelto y no he abandonado el fic :) Realmente tengo la intención de terminarlo. Prometo no volver a dejarlo en hiatus durante tanto tiempo :D

Espero que sigáis teniendo interés en leer la historia.

* * *

 **VIII. Preguntas.**

* * *

El domingo, Edward se obligó a permanecer a kilómetros de Forks para no estar ni siquiera cerca de la chica nueva, en primer lugar porque era muy consciente de que seguía comprometido con Aliana, también porque debía saciar la necesidad de sangre que Bella había provocado a su garganta y conocía un lugar alejado en el que había osos pardos más robustos que los que tenían allí, y en tercer lugar porque no quería parecer (ni sentirse) como un acosador. Sabía perfectamente que la curiosidad que esa chica había despertado en él provocaría que tarde o temprano terminara encontrándose por los alrededores de su casa.

No le sorprendió tener la fuerza de voluntad necesaria como para mantenerse alejado de ella durante todo el día, lo que sí que le perturbó un poco fue encontrarse el lunes en el instituto dos horas antes de que empezaran las clases. Había tenido un extraño presentimiento y simplemente se había limitado a seguir su instinto. Distinguió su olor incluso antes de llegar. Era tan fuerte y embriagador que literalmente saltó fuera del coche y se puso a perseguirlo. No podía escuchar sus pensamientos, pero al menos podía seguir su olor… olor que lo llevaba directo al edificio de la biblioteca. Se paró frente a la puerta durante una milésima de segundo, sólo para comprobar que dentro latía un corazón.

No es que lo necesitara especialmente, pero cuando pasó dentro puso todo su empeño en ser lo más sigiloso posible. La encontró sin ningún tipo de problema. Estaba sentada en una de las mesas más cercanas a la puerta, de espaldas a él. Había un pequeño montón de papeles a un lado y se inclinaba sobre lo que parecía ser un libro.

Aquella vez sí que pensó lo que iba a decir antes de pronunciarse, aunque sólo le llevara un par de segundos hacerlo.

—Bella —dijo en voz baja cuando llegó a su altura.

La vio rebotar en su asiento y escuchó cómo su corazón empezaba a palpitar desenfrenadamente de un momento a otro. Bella se giró para mirarlo con una expresión de horror en la cara. Se puso una mano en el agitado pecho y tomó una gran bocanada de aire al ver que se trataba de él.

—Ed… Edward —dijo entrecortadamente.

—Lo siento, ¿te he asustado? —preguntó él mientras rodeaba la mesa para sentarse frente a ella—. No pretendía hacerlo.

—Escuchar tu nombre salido de la nada definitivamente asusta —respondió ella, todavía ocupada en intentar controlar los arrítmicos latidos de su corazón para que no le diera un infarto—. Ni siquiera te he oído entrar. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Edward se pasó una mano por el pelo antes de apoyar los codos en la mesa y responder a su pregunta.

—Tengo insomnio —comentó de la manera más despreocupada posible—. Cuando empieza a amanecer prefiero salir a dar un paseo por el pueblo o pasarme por aquí antes que seguir dando vueltas en la cama. ¿Puedo preguntar qué haces tú aquí? ¿Eres consciente de que las clases no empiezan hasta dentro de… —hizo una pausa para mirar su reloj de muñeca, aunque sabía perfectamente qué hora era—, dos horas?

Ella se tapó la boca en ese instante para bostezar. Edward aprovechó aquel par de segundos para contemplar su delicado rostro, luego cambió su expresión a neutra cuando ella volvió a mirarlo.

—No tengo coche y el clima de este pueblo no es como para venir andando… a no ser que quieras llegar a clase chorreando, claro —dijo mientras ponía un marcador en el libro que estaba leyendo y lo cerraba—. Me ha traído mi padre. Él entra a trabajar mucho antes de que las clases empiecen pero prefiero pasar el tiempo leyendo en la biblioteca que tener que venir andando.

—¿No le has pedido a tu amiga que se pase a recogerte?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Jessica vive mucho más cerca del instituto que yo, no quiero hacerle dar una vuelta tan grande sólo para venir a buscarme. Además, suele ser bastante impuntual y no me gusta llegar tarde a clase.

—Yo podría pasar a recogerte —las palabras de Edward escaparon de su boca antes de que fuera consciente de que debía contenerlas.

Bella lo miró con los ojos un poco entrecerrados.

—Agradezco tu propuesta, pero me temo que voy a tener que declinarla —dijo ella mientras ponía su libro sobre la pila de papeles que había a un lado de la mesa.

No poder saber cuáles serían sus palabras y el motivo por las que las diría lo estaba volviendo loco. No podía entender por qué lo rechazaba tan deliberadamente. No conocía chica alguna que no hubiera fantaseado varias veces con vivir el momento en el que Edward le propusiera pasar tiempo juntos. Tal vez estaba siendo un tanto engreído, pero el silencio de su mente era tan misterioso que sentía la necesidad de permanecer junto a ella para tratar de descubrir su secreto. Todo aquello debía tener una explicación lógica.

—No es ninguna molestia pasarme a buscarte, si lo dices por eso. Prácticamente tengo que pasar por delante de tu casa para venir al instituto.

Bella arqueó una ceja, cosa que lo hizo sentir extrañamente incómodo.

—Edward, rechazo tu propuesta porque no te conozco. El sábado estuvimos hablando durante quince minutos antes de que me fuera y ahora me ofreces traerme al instituto a diario. ¿No te resulta un poco… no sé, espeluznante? Porque a mí definitivamente me parece bastante extraño.

El chico se puso más rígido aún en el asiento. Por una parte le alegraba saber que Bella no era una de esas niñas tontas que se montan en el coche de cualquiera que fuera medianamente guapo, pero por otro lado lamentaba sobremanera el hecho de que al parecer no quisiera pasar tiempo con él, que desconfiara de sus intenciones. Bella estaba siendo todo lo coherente que podía serse a su edad, y tal vez aquello fuera una señal para que él se olvidara de la chica nueva y siguiera adelante con su eterna vida… pero había algo en su interior que se estremecía al imaginar que pudiera sucederle algo a aquella criatura tan débil y enigmática. Podía ver la suavidad de la fina capa de piel que se suponía debía protegerla de cualquier contratiempo. Pero también se había fijado en el moratón tan oscuro que había en uno de sus antebrazos.

—¿Qué te ha pasado? —quiso saber, señalando el lugar con el dedo.

Bella se miró la marca un momento, luego respondió con aburrimiento.

—Me caí.

La mente de Edward se revolvía agitada ante tal carencia de información. ¿Se había caído? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿En qué situación era posible que una persona se cayera y acabara con un moratón en el antebrazo? Esa Bella era definitivamente un misterio para él, pero sabía muy bien que ella ya pensaba que se estaba comportando como un loco, así que decidió aparcar las preguntas sobre su caída y hablar de otra cosa.

—¿Qué es eso? —dijo, señalando el pequeño taco de folios.

—Oh, unas cosas que he tenido que rellenar para cada asignatura. Esto de incorporarse a las clases a medio curso es completamente horrible. No lo hagas nunca.

—No tengo intención de irme de aquí —respondió Edward mientras la miraba con atención—. ¿Qué asignaturas tienes?

Ella le pasó los folios y Edward pudo comprobar que tenían bastantes clases juntos, lo cual era una buena noticia… ¿no? Ambos se habían quedado en silencio durante unos incómodos segundos, así que él le devolvió sus folios y volvió a hablar.

—¿Qué libro lees? —sabía de sobra que se trataba de Cumbres borrascosas, lo había sabido desde antes incluso de ver su portada, pero necesitaba seguir manteniendo activa la conversación con ella.

Bella apoyó la espalda en la silla y le sostuvo la mirada.

—¿Sabes que la gente normal no acribilla a preguntas a alguien a quien acaba de conocer?

Edward apretó un poco los labios.

—Disculpa. No pretendía molestarte.

—No me molestas, simplemente encuentro extraño que aparezcas de repente y me hagas tantas preguntas.

—Tienes razón —coincidió él—. Cuéntame cómo llevas lo de vivir en Forks.

—Esa es una forma muy astuta de sacarme información sin formular pregunta alguna.

—Lo siento.

Bella se quedó en silencio durante unos pocos segundos.

—Lo llevo lo mejor que puedo. Ni siquiera he pasado dos días enteros aquí y ya estoy harta del tiempo.

—¿Te gustaba más Phoenix?

La chica se rió débilmente, aunque no sonó como la risa risueña que le dedicaban aquellas que estaban locas por él.

—Voy a pasar por alto el hecho de que sepas que antes vivía en Phoenix, así como también el pequeño detalle de que hayas vuelto a hacerme otra pregunta —Edward la vio levantarse con sorpresa. Bella empezó a recoger sus cosas de la mesa—. Prefiero el calor, si es eso lo que quieres saber. Y ahora si me disculpas debo ir a entregar estos papeles a la secretaría, la cual creo que ya está abierta. No hace falta que me preguntes si sé dónde está. La respuesta es no. No he estado aquí antes pero me las apañaré para encontrarla. Adiós Edward, nos vemos en clase.

Éste se quedó ahí plantado mientras la observaba caminar hacia la puerta y desaparecer tras ella sin ni siquiera girarse para mirarlo.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :)**  
 **Cristy.**


	9. Trabajo

**IX. Trabajo.**

* * *

Habiendo mirado sus asignaturas por encima y necesitando solamente el transcurso de un segundo para que su mente registrara toda la información, Edward ya sabía a qué clases iban juntos y a cuáles no.

Había conseguido reprimir el impulso de seguirla hasta la secretaría y ahora recorría sigilosamente los vacíos pasillos del instituto. Se apoyó despreocupadamente en la pared de fuera de la clase de química. No lograba entender por qué el hecho de saber que no iba a tenerla cerca durante las próximas horas parecía suponerle un esfuerzo no sólo mental, sino también físico. Se sentía extrañamente conectado a esa humana tan frágil y vulnerable, le daba la sensación de que hubiera sido algo casi cómico si no resultara ser un verdadero problema. Era irónico, una mala broma del destino. ¿En qué momento pasa que un depredador empieza a sentirse apegado a su presa?

Sus hombros dejaron de moverse levemente hacia arriba y hacia abajo cuando dejó de importarle que los humanos que acababan de llegar se dieran cuenta de que parecía no respirar.

Isabella Swan acababa de llegar al pueblo y ya había puesto todo patas arriba. Podía ver su rostro en las mentes de los jóvenes adolescentes que ya fantaseaban con convertirse en héroes por ligarse a la novedad del instituto. Imbéciles.

Ahora olisqueaba disimuladamente intentando encontrar su aroma entre la gente, pero éste ya se había perdido en la multitud. También aguzó el oído para tratar de oír su voz, sin éxito. ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo de no haberla seguido cuando tuvo la oportunidad?

La llegada de su hermana le hizo volver a la realidad. Alice había empezado a mirarle con curiosidad desde que había girado la esquina del pasillo más alejado, era consciente de ello.

" _¿A quién hueles?_ " —pensó nada más llegar.

Sus pensamientos eran más fuertes y nítidos que las voces de los que los rodeaban.

—A nadie —mintió—. ¿Por qué?

* * *

Obviamente no logró engañar a Alice a lo largo del día. Ella parecía ser la única en haberse dado cuenta de que algo raro estaba pasando… bueno, ella y Rosalie, que llevaba dedicándole miradas y sonrisas más esplendidas y radiantes de lo normal desde que se habían sentado en la misma mesa de siempre del comedor.

Edward se preocupó en indagar en las mentes de sus hermanos para asegurarse de que ninguno había notado nada extraño en su comportamiento. Emmett pensaba en ese leopardo que se había comido la última vez que salieron de caza y Jasper estaba demasiado ocupado controlando sus propios instintos en una sala llena de "comida".

Edward giró la cabeza hacia ella en cuanto la sintió entrar por la puerta. Ni siquiera se preocupó por hacerlo disimuladamente, no podía evitar que sus ojos se abrieran debido a la excitación que le producía ese ser humano, tampoco fijar la vista en ella a medida que caminaba por entre las mesas siendo la sombra de su amiga. La vio coger una bandeja y desplazarla por el mostrador casi con aburrimiento. Entre toda la comida eligió un sándwich de pavo y un zumo de naranja. La siguió con la mirada hasta la mesa en la que solían sentarse Jessica y sus amigos.

Bella no parecía muy integrada en el grupo. Todos hablaron animadamente durante un buen rato sobre cosas que era obvio que no le importaban en absoluto. Ella no dijo ni una sola palabra, aunque eso fue antes de que Jessica se diera cuenta de su penetrante mirada.

—Bella —la oyó decir en voz baja al otro lado del comedor—. Edward Cullen te está mirando.

La aludida giró la cabeza para mirarlo. Su olor se multiplicó de manera considerable en el ambiente cuando su cabello castaño ondeó en el aire durante un segundo. Fue como un sutil bofetón de un aroma delicioso en toda su cara. Los ojos de la humana se posaron en él un momento, tal vez durante más tiempo de lo normal. A Edward le sorprendió no solo que le aguantara la mirada, sino que fuera capaz de sumergirse en sus ojos sin sentir el típico estremecimiento provocado por la reacción natural del cuerpo al sentirse en peligro. Porque él era el depredador. Porque parecía no darse cuenta de que ella era la presa.

Pasaron unos segundos más antes de que Bella cortara la comunicación visual. Una pequeña parte del cerebro de Edward era consciente de que había conseguido llamar la atención de todos sus hermanos, pero él ni siquiera se molestó en disimular. Estaba esperando el momento en el que ella le contara a su amiga en confidencia lo que había pasado aquella mañana, que había aparecido de la nada y que se había mostrado extrañamente interesado en su vida sin ni siquiera conocerse. Estaba completamente seguro de que era eso lo que iba a pasar, pero…

—No, no creo que me esté mirando a mí —la voz de Bella resonó por todas partes, tranquila y despreocupada.

Fue entonces cuando Edward salió de su repentino trance y se encontró con las miradas inquisitivas de sus hermanos.

—¿Por qué miras así a la chica nueva? —preguntó Alice en un bisbiseo para asegurarse de que nadie aparte de su familia la escuchaba.

Todos esperaban una buena razón para aquello, podía leerlo en sus mentes. Rosalie apretó los labios para evitar sonreír.

—No lo sé —dijo él, al fin.

* * *

Había un aspecto positivo y otro negativo de tener clase de geografía después del almuerzo. El negativo era que Rosalie era la única de sus hermanos que iba con él a esa asignatura, el positivo era que al fin compartiría clase con Bella.

Era extraño, pero le fascinaba la idea de tenerla tan cerca, de poder oler el aroma de su piel, de escuchar el sonido de su voz al hablar con los demás.

Sabía de sobra que ni Jessica ni sus amigas iban a esa clase, así que no le sorprendió verla entrar completamente sola y sentarse en una de las mesas del fondo. Las hormonas andantes de sus compañeros no le quitaban el ojo de encima, tampoco se preocupaban por controlar sus fervientes pensamientos… aunque estaba seguro de que lo hubieran hecho de haber sabido que uno de sus compañeros era un vampiro que podía entrar en sus mentes y acabar con ellos en un instante si no le gustaba lo que oía. Y definitivamente a Edward no le gustaba nada lo que esos chicos podían llegar a pensar de la chica nueva.

Rosalie sacó su libreta de su bolso de manera despreocupada un segundo antes de que la profesora entrara en la clase, aunque su hermano podía ver cómo se imaginaba con alegría el momento en el que Aliana saliera de su vida para no volver nunca. ¿De verdad pensaba que eso iba a pasar? ¿Que iba a romper su compromiso por la llegada al pueblo de una extraña chica de Arizona cuya mente no podía escuchar por alguna razón que desconocía?

En los pocos segundos en que la profesora se situaba en su escritorio y se preparaba para dar la clase, Edward tuvo tiempo de sobra para pensar en ello. Alice los había visto casados y compartiendo una pequeña pero hogareña casa en el bosque. Él mismo había visto extractos de la ceremonia, así como el anillo en su dedo y en el de su entonces esposa… pero también era muy consciente de que el futuro podía cambiar tan pronto como se cambiaba de parecer. Y él ahora no estaba muy seguro de que su compromiso con Aliana fuera la decisión más acertada. Es más, desde que había visto a Isabella Swan por primera vez ni siquiera recordaba a su prometida una quinta parte de las veces que pensaba en la nueva humana del pueblo. Y eso que ella parecía rechazarle con total rotundidad.

¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué no sabía cómo proceder después de todo?

La profesora empezó la clase y Edward miró fijamente a la pizarra, aunque su sentido del oído se concentraba al cien por cien en la suave respiración de la muchacha y su olfato se deleitaba con el aroma que emanaba de su cuello y que sobresalía al de todos los demás. Sentirla, aunque sólo fuera en la distancia, era como una droga de la que nunca tenía suficiente. Era algo tan estúpido que cuando su lado más racional volvía a resurgir llegaba a sentirse avergonzado de su comportamiento. Pero este lado cuerdo pronto se desvanecía de nuevo para dar paso a la curiosidad que crecía poco a poco en su interior. No podía controlarlo, apenas podía controlarse…

La hora pasó más rápido de lo esperado y la sirena que ponía fin a las clases sonó por todo el instituto. Los alumnos ya estaban recogiendo sus cosas para marcharse a la siguiente cuando la profesora los llamó a atender.

—Ya que va llegando la fecha de entrega les recuerdo lo que comenté el primer día de clase. Para aprobar la asignatura deben realizar un trabajo sobre el impacto del cambio climático en nuestro continente. Los grupos deben ser de tres personas y la fecha límite para entregar el trabajo es dentro de una semana. Que nadie me venga luego con que no le ha dado tiempo, eh.

Rosalie dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en su marmoleo rostro y Edward la miró tan pronto como trazó su plan. Moviendo los labios de forma que nadie más que ella pudiera enterarse de lo que decía, susurró:

—¿Por qué me haces esto?

Pero su hermana ya se había levantado y ahora se apoyaba con gracia en la mesa donde aún estaban los libros y apuntes de Bella.

—¡Hola! —saludó la rubia con voz cantarina. Edward vio a Bella levantar la mirada para toparse con la hermosura de Rosalie—. Tú debes ser Isabella, ¿verdad?

—Bella —respondió la aludida en voz baja.

—Sí, Bella. No tuve ocasión de presentarme formalmente durante la fiesta que di en mi casa el otro día. Yo soy Rosalie Cullen —dijo, tendiéndole la mano para que se la estrechara. La humana se estremeció por el inesperado frío de su piel—, y ese es mi hermano Edward —prosiguió, señalándolo a sus espaldas con el pulgar.

Bella lo miró brevemente por encima de su hombro.

—Nos conocemos —dijo.

—Estupendo pues. Habíamos pensado en invitarte a que te unieras a nosotros para hacer el trabajo de esta clase. Ya sabes, a estas alturas del curso ya están todos los grupos formados y a nosotros nos falta una persona —Rosalie movió la cabeza para echarse el pelo delicadamente hacia atrás—. Por lo visto es un trabajo bastante tedioso y nosotros aún no hemos empezado. Mejor repartir el trabajo entre tres, ¿no te parece?

Edward la observó divagar un momento sobre su propuesta. Estaba claro que en sus planes no entraba la posibilidad de suspender una asignatura, y por la estricta forma de ser de la profesora dudaba que fuera a ser clemente con su situación.

—Claro. Gracias por pensar en mí, Rosalie.

—No hay de qué —respondió su hermana enseguida. No podía ver su rostro, pero estaba seguro de que había esbozado una de sus radiantes y blanquísimas sonrisas—. Podemos empezar hoy mismo si quieres. En nuestra casa tenemos una sala de estudio repleta de libros que podemos hojear para buscar información sobre el tema. Esta profesora no perdona a nadie y ya vamos bastante atrasados.

Bella tragó saliva forzosamente mientras miraba el bello rostro de su hermana. Luego apretó el bolígrafo entre sus dedos y lo miró a él por el rabillo del ojo.

—Está bien. ¿A qué hora nos vemos?

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


	10. Coches

**NA : **Realmente siento todo el tiempo que me toma actualizar esta historia. Las obligaciones de la vida y mis otros fics me quitan todo el tiempo libre.

* * *

 **X. Coches.**

* * *

—Sabes que Carlisle quería ir de caza esta tarde —le dijo a su hermana cuando Bella salió por la puerta y se quedaron solos en el aula.

—Oh, Carlisle puede ir de caza sin problemas —respondió la rubia.

— _Todos juntos_ —puntualizó Edward.

—Bueno, siempre podemos fingir que somos una familia normal que hace cosas normales y corrientes otro día, ¿no te parece?

—No sé cómo has podido hacerlo.

—Es la chica nueva hermanito, hay que ser amables. Además, ese trabajo no va a hacerse solo.

Edward no sabía por qué se molestaba en seguir fingiendo que hacía aquello por el bien común cuando era completamente consciente de que sabía sus intenciones. Podía leer en su mente que los planes de Carlisle le habían venido como anillo al dedo para tener la casa sola y así poder traer a la humana sin levantar sospechas. Rosalie no quería que su familia conociera las dudas de su hermano porque sabía con certeza que intentarían hacerlo entrar en razón, sobre todo Alice.

Rosalie no quería que Edward recapacitara en absoluto. Quería ver cómo se hundía cada vez más en su confusión, quería ser testigo de sus recientes dudas sobre su compromiso con Aliana y regocijarse en la gloria si llegara a conseguir que rompieran. Podía verlo grabado a fuego en su interior. Odiaba a Aliana con todo su ser, detestaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo y era lo suficientemente egoísta como para tirar por tierra a su hermano con tal de conseguir su objetivo.

Ambos habían salido del aula y ahora se dirigían a la siguiente clase. Divisaron a Alice, Jasper y Emmett al otro lado del pasillo. Edward los miró con los labios apretados antes de fijar la vista en Alice, que caminaba con pasos bailarines y esquivaba a los otros alumnos con soltura y elegancia.

—Créeme, no quieres hacerlo —dijo Rosalie a su lado, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento—. No quieres decírselo. Lo mejor es que sabes que llevo razón.

Y como si de repente fuera ella la que pudiera leer las mentes ajenas, provocó en Edward la mayor de las inseguridades con sus palabras al sincerarse consigo mismo y aceptar que era verdad lo que decía. A pesar de saber que desvelar los planes de Rosalie era lo correcto… en el fondo no quería decir nada, lo único que quería era dejarse guiar por la mala fe de su hermana y caer en el pozo de esa estúpida humana de una vez por todas. Si es que Bella lo dejaba.

* * *

Podía ver la excitación en los ojos de su Rosalie desde que ambos escucharon el traqueteo del coche de Bella avanzando por la gravilla de la entrada. Edward miró el reloj de su muñeca. Llegaba una media hora tarde, seguramente debido a haberse perdido por el camino. Rosalie se había ofrecido a ir a buscarla a su casa, pero ante la rotunda negativa de ella había tenido que explicarle dónde se hallaba su casa en un mapa para que supiera llegar. Bella había insistido demasiado en ir por su cuenta, tal vez por evitar la molestia de que Rosalie fuera a buscarla o quizás por saberse teniendo su coche en la puerta en el caso de querer salir corriendo de esa casa. Tratándose de ella nunca lo sabría.

Edward y su hermana esperaron clavados en el suelo mientras el sonido de la camioneta se acercaba poco a poco. Parecían estatuas de mármol frente a la puerta, ni siquiera se molestaron en fingir respirar durante esos pocos minutos. Cuando la puerta del coche se cerró a unos metros de distancia, Rosalie recuperó la respiración y caminó hacia la puerta para recibirla. La abrió con ganas y salió al porche.

—¡Bella! —saludó con una gran sonrisa.

—Siento el retraso —dijo ella mientras subía las escaleras—. Me he perdido un par de veces antes de encontrar la entrada.

Edward sonrió de manera casi imperceptible al escuchar aquello. Había dado en el clavo. En la milésima de segundo en la que Bella entró por la puerta recuperó una postura más humana y asintió en su dirección.

—Bella —dijo.

—Edward.

Su voz seguía siendo la más dulce que había escuchado en mucho tiempo, incluso con el claro atisbo de reticencia a dirigirse a él. Era su segunda cosa favorita de ella después de su olor.

—¿Me permites tu abrigo? —preguntó Rosalie, colgándolo en la vacía percha de la entrada cuando esta se lo dio.

—¿Estamos…? —al parecer Bella tenía dificultades para terminar aquella frase. Edward supo disimular de manera excelente el hecho de que no tener forma de saber a qué se refería lo ponía enfermo.

—¿Solos? —dijo Rosalie unos segundos más tarde—. Oh, sí. El resto de mi familia ha ido al pueblo a hacer unos recados. Por aquí.

Edward pudo ver en las facciones de la humana que no le agradaba demasiado la idea de estar a solas con ellos. Sin duda el disimulo no era su fuerte.

Los tres subieron al piso de arriba al ritmo de Bella, que parecía contemplar cada cuadro y escultura de la casa con admiración. La noche de la fiesta no había podido hacerlo con la multitud y la tenue iluminación del ambiente. Cuando llegaron arriba Rosalie encabezó la fila, caminando por el largo pasillo como si de un pase de modelos se tratara. Edward podía notar la incomodidad en la mirada de su invitada mientras observaba a su hermana contoneándose frente a ella sin ninguna dificultad. Pronto pasaron a la biblioteca, y tanto Bella como Edward se sentaron a la mesa.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte una bebida? ¿Tal vez una merienda? —preguntó la rubia.

—Un poco de agua, por favor.

—Por supuesto —dijo—. Vuelvo enseguida.

Edward miró de reojo a su hermana, consciente de su premeditado plan de dejarlos a solas todo el tiempo que pudiera. Aquello iba para largo, sería mejor que dijera algo antes que el silencio convirtiera aquella situación en una aún más incómoda.

—Bella —dijo gentilmente—. ¿Quieres ir empezando a buscar información?

—Eso sería una buena idea —respondió ella. Ambos se levantaron casi al mismo tiempo, pero Edward esperó a que llegara a su altura para dirigirse a las estanterías repletas de libros—. Esto es… es impresionante.

Edward le dedicó una breve mirada de soslayo. Definitivamente parecía asombrada con la cantidad de libros.

—Todos aquí tenemos mucho tiempo para disfrutar de la lectura, aunque Carlisle definitivamente tiene pasión por ella. Aquí puedes encontrar libros de todo tipo. Será mejor que busquemos en un par de ellos, esa profesora es bastante exigente con los trabajos —comentó Edward.

—Está bien.

A pesar de que Edward sabía de sobra en qué parte se encontraban los libros necesarios para la realización del trabajo, fingió ponerse a buscarlos junto a ella. Su proximidad era bastante agradable, aun cuando aquella chica ya había dejado claro que no tenía ningún tipo de interés en su persona. Un pensamiento relámpago cruzó la mente de Edward en aquel momento. ¿Tendría pareja? ¿Tal vez ya estaba enamorada de un chico moreno y surfero de California? Aquello le hizo sentir irritado. Por supuesto, no lo mostró en ningún momento, pero se cansó de fingir que buscaba un libro que ya sabía dónde estaba. Estiró un brazo en el mismo instante en que ella también lo hacía.

—Mira, aquí hay uno que… —el contacto de sus dedos la hizo mirarlo casi con fiereza. Había sentido el gélido toque de su piel contra la suya propia—. … que nos puede interesar.

Edward apartó la mano rápidamente e hizo un gesto para dejar que fuera ella quien lo cogiera. Todavía mirándole con confusión, cogió el tomo de la estantería y volvió sobre sus pasos para dejarlo en la mesa. Edward fue directo a donde sabía que había otro libro relacionado con el tema del trabajo y lo cogió sin necesidad de mirarlo.

—Aquí hay otro —dijo mientras lo ponía sobre la mesa y se sentaba de nuevo.

Isabella estaba completamente sumergida en la lectura del primer libro cuando Rosalie entró por la puerta de nuevo.

—Disculpa, me ha llamado mi madre para que recogiera el lavavajillas —Edward puso los ojos en blanco y su hermana le lanzó una mirada asesina—. Aquí tienes el agua.

Los tres se pusieron manos a la obra de inmediato. Edward nunca había visto a Rosalie comportarse de manera tan amable con un humano. Su altanería y prepotencia nunca le habían dejado mirarlos como a iguales, ella siempre se había sentido superior en todos los aspectos. Pero con Bella se comportaba de manera extraña. Le sonreía demasiado y la trataba como si de una amiga de toda la vida se tratase, pero Edward sabía que aquello estaba promovido por sus oscuros deseos de romper su compromiso con Aliana. Había puesto todas sus esperanzas en esa humana y definitivamente esperaba que no fallara en el cometido que aún no sabía que tenía.

Edward pasaba las páginas con desgana. Había leído aquel libro unas cuantas decenas de veces. Tener que fingir que se era un adolescente corriente, con sus trabajos para el instituto y sus dudas existenciales era agotador. Aunque tal vez lo segundo no debía _fingirlo_ tanto.

" _Mírala_ ", pensó Rosalie de repente.

Un tanto extrañado, Edward levantó la vista del libro y se topó con la inesperada mirada de Bella, que apartó la vista de él tan pronto como sus ojos se encontraron. Sus mejillas empezaron a sonrojarse y su corazón a latir de una manera más rápida y extraña.

" _No sé cómo lo has hecho, pero has despertado su curiosidad_ ", sentenció Rosalie, triunfante.

* * *

El trabajo quedó hecho aquel mismo día, un par de horas más tarde. Bella terminó de leer el último párrafo y asintió con alegría.

—Es excelente. Pensé que tardaríamos más días en acabarlo.

—Puedes venir siempre que quieras —le ofreció Rosalie con una gran sonrisa—. Estás en tu casa. Tal vez algún día podamos hacer una fiesta de pijamas.

Para sorpresa de ambos hermanos, la chica no se negó a aquel plan. Al contrario, miró a Rosalie devolviéndole la sonrisa y se apartó tímidamente un mechón de pelo de la cara.

Edward arqueó una ceja en respuesta. Si Bella supiera que esa casa estaba llena de vampiros que podrían matarla con un solo movimiento seguramente no hubiera estado tan dispuesta a quedarse a dormir.

—Ya que vosotros habéis puesto la casa y la información, yo puedo imprimir el trabajo mañana —comentó Bella mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—Es muy amable por tu parte —dijo Rosalie—. Cuanto antes lo entreguemos, mejor.

Bella le dedicó una última mirada a Edward antes de despedirse con la mano y bajar las escaleras del porche para llegar a su coche. Rosalie se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el lateral de la puerta mientras la veía alejarse. Una sonrisa maliciosa se apoderó de sus labios mientras pensaba en algo por un momento. Edward la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Así que por eso había tardado tanto antes…

—¿Cómo has podido hacer eso? —siseó él.

El motor del coche de Bella hizo un ruido extraño al intentar arrancarlo y, acto seguido, empezó a salir un humo negro del capó. La chica salió del coche de inmediato y se alejó un par de pasos de él.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó Rosalie, fingiendo sorpresa.

—No puedo creerlo, iba perfectamente hasta esta tarde… —se lamentó la humana.

—Seguramente sea cosa del motor. Será mejor que no lo toques mucho. Esos coches tan antiguos es lo que tienen, que nunca sabes cuándo te van a dejar tirada. Edward, ¿puedes llevarla a su casa? Mamá me ha pedido que empiece a hacer la cena.

Bella pareció infartarse un poco ante aquello. La manera en la que lo miraba había cambiado considerablemente después de rozar sus dedos, aunque Edward no sabía decir con certeza si había sido para bien o para mal.

—Claro —respondió él, maldiciendo a su hermana internamente y dirigiéndose al garaje de la casa.

Bella tardó unos segundos más que él en subirse al Volvo, pero finalmente terminó haciéndolo. Se despidió de Rosalie con la mano a través de la ventanilla y se puso el cinturón antes de que Edward arrancara.

El trayecto hasta su casa se hizo largo. Podía sentir su mirada clavada descaradamente en su rostro mientras él fingía estar concentrado en la carretera.

—Es una pena lo de tu coche —comentó, algo cohibido.

—No sé qué ha podido pasarle.

—Si quieres puedo llamar al mecánico —ofreció—. Te lo llevaré a tu casa cuando esté arreglado.

—Claro.

Era extraño estar en un sitio tan cerrado con el único sonido de su corazón resonando por todas partes. Era como una especie de tortura para la que no sabía si disponía del suficiente autocontrol. Se aferró con más fuerza al volante, tanto que temió haber dejado la marca de sus dedos en él sin darse cuenta.

—Tu hermana es muy simpática —comentó Bella de repente.

—Puede serlo cuando quiere.

—¿No lo es el resto del tiempo?

—No, para nada.

—¿Y por qué querría serlo conmigo?

Edward contuvo el aliento mientras apartaba la mirada de la carretera y fijaba los ojos en ella durante unos segundos. Había hablado demasiado.

—Seguramente le caigas bien.

—No suelo caerle demasiado bien a las personas —dijo ella, mirando por la ventanilla—. Me tomaré eso como otra de tus mentiras.

Edward frunció su marmoleo ceño. ¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Se debatió entre preguntárselo directamente o pasarlo por alto… pero la intriga era demasiado fuerte como para eso.

—¿A qué te refieres? —quiso saber.

Bella volvió a mirarlo, el rostro tranquilo.

—A que sé que cada vez que me hablas no me cuentas toda la verdad —dijo—. ¿O me equivoco? —el silencio de Edward fue suficiente para confirmar que llevaba razón—. Hagamos un trato.

¿Qué? ¿Un trato? Definitivamente aquella chica era completamente imprevisible.

—¿Tengo que preocuparme?

—Sólo si tienes algo que esconder… no sé, un oscuro secreto o algo así.

—No me gusta este juego.

—No es un juego, es un trato —le corrigió—. Tú me cuentas cosas de ti y yo respondo a la infinidad de preguntas que tienes para mí.

Edward se dio cuenta de que habían llegado cuando su pie dejó de pisar el acelerador y el coche paró suavemente delante de la casa del Sheriff.

—¿Por qué querrías saber cosas sobre mí?

—Esa misma pregunta me hago yo contigo —se rió—. No es que mi vida sea muy interesante… pero algo me dice que la tuya sí lo es.

—No te hagas muchas ilusiones.

—¿Eso es que aceptas?

¿Eso era que aceptaba el trato? No lo sabía ni él.

—Bella… —dijo, evitando su mirada.

—Edward.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante lo que pareció una eternidad. Daba la sensación de que su silencio dejaba claro que había muchos, muchísimos secretos en su vida. Edward finalmente lo rompió unos minutos más tarde.

—Está bien. Acepto.

Siempre podía jugar sucio y mentir, ¿verdad?

—Estupendo —dijo ella, abriendo la puerta del copiloto y saliendo del coche. Se había alejado unos pasos cuando se dio la vuelta y volvió a acercarse para dar unos toquecitos en el cristal. Edward bajó la ventanilla—. Lo que me propusiste esta mañana… lo de venir a buscarme para ir al instituto, ¿sigue en pie?

El chico le dedicó una amplia sonrisa que provocó un repentino sonrojo bajo su cálida piel.

—Por supuesto.

—No te lo pediría si no se me hubiera estropeado el coche…

—No dejaría que tuvieras que ir andando al instituto —dijo él, restándole importancia—. No es molestia.

—Te lo agradezco —respondió la chica—, ¿puedes venir una media hora antes de que empiecen las clases? Tengo que ir a la copistería a imprimir el trabajo.

Edward asintió y ella le dedicó una tímida sonrisa antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia su casa. La miraba alejarse cuando su teléfono sonó en el interior de su chaqueta. Era extraño, casi nadie lo llamaba al móvil. Lo cogió y miró el nombre brillando en la pantalla: Aliana.

Se hubiera quedado sin aliento de haber podido. Su prometida lo estaba llamando, pero sorprendentemente él no tenía ningunas ganas de contestar. La puerta de la casa se cerró unos metros más allá. Edward se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos antes de presionar la tecla verde y llevarse el teléfono al oído.

* * *

 **¿Me dejas un review para que no tarde tanto la próxima vez? :D**  
 **Cristy.**


End file.
